greylake_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Fairchild
Appearance He is a lithe young man who stands at about 5’5’’. As far as skin tone goes, he is somewhat pale and this is offset by his green eyes and vibrant red hair. He prefers to dress well if he can, a habit instilled in him by his mother, and is rather well groomed, taking special care in combing his hair, washing his face, shaving whatever boyhood peachfuzz sprouts. Vests, collared shirts, polos and the like are common within his closet. His right eyebrow has a small scar in the center. He has a somewhat mature look about him, though he is a rather young looking individual, as freshman often are. Some would say that he almost looks like a doll, in that he looks as if he has very carefully been assembled, either by himself or someone else. Personality Ashley is confident, and some would say he is more confident than he has a right to be. Not afraid to jump into conversations or speak with people he is unfamiliar with. Some would call him blunt with his words, some would simply call him an honest person. Either way, the description fits. He can be described as ambitious, studying hard in school and willing to pick try his hand at many extracurriculars, if only because they look good on college applications, or so his father told him. He tends to be very open about what he thinks. He is very much a take charge person, as both his mother and father often raised and reminded him to be. He could also be called almost naive, as he sees things in very clear shades of wrong and right, good and bad. He could be considered a goody two-shoes, and the term “teacher’s pet” has been thrown at him on occasion, however that might not be entirely accurate. He can be stubborn, and he has trouble seeing things from other people’s perspectives. Occasionally, he’ll try to butt into other people’s issues and try to help fix them, regardless of whether they want help or not. He is also prone to trying to stop arguments between people. Quirks and Random facts * Right-handed * He once headed up the organization of a small student fair at his middle school. * Recently broke up with his first “girlfriend” Background Ashley was born in a small eastern Pennsylvania town, the son of one of the town’s resident lawyers and an art teacher at a local elementary school. Raised under their careful guidance, both instilled some values in him. Many days of his childhood were spent with his mother, who considered herself an amateur tailor, listening to her as she sewed and the like. She taught him the value of taking care of one’s appearance and taught him to dress well. Along the way, she taught him a thing or two about drawing, a hobby he came to enjoy. She is where he found his appreciation for nice clothing and proper grooming, a habit his father reinforced with the age old wisdom, “dress for success”. And on the subject of his father, he was fundamental in making Ashley who he is today. Some of Ashley’s earliest memories are sitting on his father’s lap and having the newspaper in front of both of them. Further more, from a young age, his father stressed the importance of doing well in school, taking most of his limited free time to help Ashley with schoolwork at home. Once, his father admitted he wanted Ashley to follow in his foot steps as a lawyer, and that it would be hard work. As Ashley aged, the pressure from his father to be successful only continued. His father also nurtured Ashley’s respect for rules, and his father might be where he gets the more headstrong aspects of his nature. Beyond his parent’s own influence, they actively encouraged him to go out for various extracurriculars. The local soccer league was one, as was baseball. Beyond that, his mother almost forced him to join his middle school’s admittedly lackluster art club, and his father also heavily pressured him into junior student council and volunteering in the community, both of which he found he took too very well. Ashley did well in school, both socially and academically. He did well in his classes, and was something of a leader among the student body given his involvement in most aspects of school life, though he did earn some ire as a frequent reporter of broken rules and misbehavior. Some would have called him a prep. Admittedly, Ashley found himself nervous for the coming school year, especially as he is going into a new school away from home, in addition to it being his first year of high school, though he is quite proud of himself for making it into Greylake. Lately, he has found himself pondering the future, and what he really wants for himself. Before leaving for school, he admitted to his father that he might not want to be a lawyer. This was the last conversation between the two, and his father left him with clear disappointment, something that ways uneasily on his mind. Persona Cassiel, a figure who appears as a white skinned man with large feathery wings of grey. He appears in fine white robes with gilded trimming, and his hands are bound by a length of chain between the two. His eyes are solid blue and a steady stream seems to trickle from them. He has black hair that is kept in a neat bun on his head. Plot